The present invention pertains to bulb basters. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a flattop, dripless bulb baster, wherein the bulb is composed of a thermo resistant material, such as, but in no way by limitation, a thermoplastic rubber or silicon, or the like.
The classic bulb baster design consists of a bulbous pump composed of some type of flexible, deformable material affixed to a syringe shaped tube. This design has a rounded bulbous pump. The rounded, bulbous pump design of the classic baster limits it to a horizontal position when placed on a surface if left unaided.
The classic bulb baster design presents at least two problems:
1) After using the baster for adding and subtracting liquids to a dish (where dish will refer to through the patent as any culinary dish or any food item, such as, but not by way of limitation, meats such as poultry, fish, pork, and beef as well as cakes and breads), the classic baster, as mentioned above, has to be laid down in a horizontal position on a kitchen counter top other such support surface. The horizontal positioning of the baster may result in the leaking out dripping of any residual liquids in the baster onto a kitchen counter top or other such support surface. Such leakage may result in stains, or in the case where the liquid is hot, even burns to the surface the baster is laid on. Notwithstanding the above, the classic baster design still requires clean-up of the surface the baster is placed on, such clean-up results in additional cooking transaction costs or steps. Further, the classic baster design, when laid horizontally, is prone to roll about on the surface, such unchecked movement may result in the baster rolling off of the surface where it is placed onto the floor or other such unintended area. If the baster rolls onto the floor this results in additional cleaning costs or transaction costs and runs the risk of having to throw out any liquid residue that may be required in subsequent cooking steps. In the worst case rolling scenario, the baster, once placed on a surface and left unattended, might roll onto an active stove top quite possibly resulting in a kitchen fire or minimally resulting in damage or destruction of the baster itself.
2) In the classic baster bulb design the bulbs themselves are normally not made of a material that would protect the user of a baster from burning his or her hands when using a baster to remove or add hot liquids from and to a dish, respectively.
Any variations on the classic bulb baster design have come in two forms. First, to permit variation and to stay in accord with seasonal or decorative cheer, some manufacturers have created decorative bulbs, such as U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 0390425 and 0390070. The leaking and burning problems of the classic bulb baster design persist with the decorative bulbs. If the decorative bulbs address any of the above stated problems with the classic baster design they did so only latently. Some of the decorative bulb designs, due to their elaborate corrugations or molds, tend to minimize baster rolling. Second, some manufacturers employ the use of thicker walled bulbs, although without the benefit of thermo resistive materials, to prevent or minimize burns when removing or adding hot liquids from and to a dish, respectively. However, the leaking, staining, rolling and burning risks still persist in such designs.
In view of the foregoing problems with leakage, staining, rolling and risk of burns, there is a need for a flattop bulb baster wherein the pump consists of a thermo resistant material.